


[podfic] These Are a Few of My Least Favorite Things

by ExMarks



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Americanisms, Audio Format: MP3, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Deliberate Badfic, Forgive Me, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22185040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExMarks/pseuds/ExMarks
Summary: From IneffableAlienWhat not to write, and then some.*******Several hours ago, in a Facebook group for AO3 Ineffable Husbands writers, someone started an innocuous conversation posing the question,do you have any pet peeves in fics?Because I'm a terrible person, I immediately incorporated as many of those things as I could into one story.You're welcome.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 9





	[podfic] These Are a Few of My Least Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Are a Few of My Least Favorite Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125373) by [O Lord Damn This Alien (IneffableAlien)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAlien/pseuds/O%20Lord%20Damn%20This%20Alien). 

> My deepest thanks to IneffableAlien. When I decided to podfic this one in the middle of the night in lieu of sleeping and sent it to her, she laughed and encouraged me to post it instead of metaphorically beating me about the head as she probably should've. Please go leave her kudos and comments.
> 
> I can't do accents. In the spirit of this roasting of Good Omens' fics, I decided it would be hilarious to do accents while putting absolutely no time into trying to do it correctly.
> 
> And that's why you get extremely bad accent Australian Crowley. (It just now occurs to me that I should've tried to do an Australian accent and it might've came out as British.) And equally bad, but maybe in the ballpark of sounding British, Aziraphale.
> 
> This is all meant to be in good fun. I love this fandom and practically everything that's being roasted here.

[Download or stream this monstrosity on dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kbaihcn357h5o1h/These%20Are%20a%20Few%20of%20My%20Least%20Favorite%20Things.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
